


Van Helsing's Target

by LanaBenikoisBestGirl



Category: Original Work
Genre: Assassination, Gen, Murder, Strip Tease, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Stripping, Vampire Hunters, Vampire Slayer(s), Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 14:49:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21138458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanaBenikoisBestGirl/pseuds/LanaBenikoisBestGirl
Summary: Vanessa Helsing disguises herself as a stripper to assassinate an elder vampire.





	Van Helsing's Target

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story about my huntress OC Vanessa Van Helsing.
> 
> Vanessa (the OC) is slightly based off of Vanessa Helsing from Havenfall is for Lovers.

Her hands skimmed over her body as Vanessa wrapped her legs around the pole, her form sliding over the metal. She grinned sensually and unwrapped her legs from the pole, moving around it slowly before getting on her knees at the foot of the stage.

Her lips curled into a confident and seductive smirk as she skimmed her fingers down from her throat towards her chest. She got to her feet and turned, looking over her shoulder with a mischievous glint in her violet colored eyes as her nimble fingers fiddled with the clasp of her top. Van Helsing winked and placed one arm over her breasts, pulling the top off her chest before dropping it to the stage.

Her smirk turned into a full smile when she heard the whistle, she got back on the pole and twirled around it, uncovering her breasts with a sensual moan. Her head tilted back before she ground her back and rear against the pole, her powerful legs holding her up as her hands slid over her full chest towards the edge of her bottoms. She slowly pulled the one string before expertly tying it back up, Vanessa wiggled her finger in a 'no no' motion.

She hopped off the pole and wiggled her hips sensually, her left leg lifting before she dropped off the stage. She immediately climbed into one man's lap, her arms looping around his neck as her hips rolled against him, her teeth sucking in her lower lip innocently. She leaned in slowly and whispered in his ear, purposefully making her breath feel hot, her tone was desperate, wanting...

"Meet me in the back room for the night of your life..." With that she climbed out of his lap and crossed back to the stage, climbing back onto the stage as the patrons tossed money her way. Vanessa giggled sweetly and crossed the stage, moving to the curtain before blowing a kiss.

Her expression turned serious right after and she immediately got into uniform, fixing her corset before crossing towards one of the private rooms. She tipped her hat a little and sat down in the chair in the center, her heeled leather boot resting on the cushion.

She lifted her head as the man entered, walking past him before closing the door. She drew the stake and wrapped her arms around his neck from behind, immediately driving the stake into his heart, whispering into the vampire's ear softly. "Told you it'd be perfect..." She kissed his cheek softly and pulled the stake from his chest, stepping away as the vampire crumbled to dust.

Vanessa slid the stake into its holster and turned away from the pile of ash on the floor, tilting her hat down as she left the room and the club. Another down...


End file.
